Nice, Me, No!
by JadeAburame
Summary: Heart has always been the nice girl, always. She trusted everyone and everyone trusted her. Everyone except for Neferet. Well when Zoey and her friends leave after Kalona rises from the tree and leave Heart there, things start turning for the worst or?
1. After Kalona raised from the tree

**Nice... Me... No!**

**1:**

**After Kalona Raised from the Tree**

** I walked down the halls of the House of Night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was left in a school of walking zombie, Kalona-loving teens. Kalona trusted me, even though Neferet did not. Of course they both knew that I was not under their 'spell' and was totally wanting to get out of this school. I thought Kalona liked me, not in a weird loving kind of way, but in the way everyone seemed to. Except Neferet. She was like a center of Darkness. I've always sensed that and she sensed my center of Light.**

** "Heart." I jumped a foot at Neferet calling my name.**

** I turned around to face her. She strolled over to me, trying to keep from smiling at my fear that ran through my spine when she spoke my name.**

** "Yes, Neferet?" I asked, not hiding my curiosity as to why she, herself was talking to me.**

** "Erebus wishes to speak to you. It's about your friends." Neferet said.**

** "Again?" I tried to keep my voice polite and not annoyed. "I'm not giving away any information."**

** "I do not care. Get your tiny little ass to my Consort's office, this instant." So much for being civil.**

** "Whatever." I said, in an irritated tone and walked toward Kalona's office.**

** Neferet followed close behind, looking pissed. Yes she was done being polite, until we reached the office of course.**

** I knocked on the door of Kalona's office and Neferet pushed me aside and opened the door.**

** "I have brought Heart to you." Neferet said, I slid past her.**

** "Ah, hello, my dear Heart." Kalona said, happily. "How are you tonight?"**

** "Same as I was last night when you rose from that tree." I retorted.**

** "I am sorry to hear that. I was hoping you had started to enjoy yourself." Kalona said.**

** "And as I told you last night, I was to be with my friends and not here with you and the Zombies, and the Devil Neferet." I told them.**

** Neferet gasped at my nickname.**

** "Hey, you roll with Darkness, you're bound by the Devil." I said.**

** "I do not 'roll' with Darkness." Neferet snorted.**

** "Whatever." I repeated.**

** I didn't like being mean, but she crawled under my skin and would be nasty and hurtful if I did not fight back.**

** "You may join your friends, if you tell us where they are." Kalona said, in a soft voice.**

** "No. I told you this last night. You are not getting any information out of me about them." I said, in a polite tone, even though my words were harsh.**

** "Listen you insignificant, brat." Neferet spat.**

** "Neferet." Kalona said, in a calming voice.**

** "But she won't listen to reason, my love. She needs discipline." Neferet said.**

** "You will not lay a hand on me." I told her defensivly.**

** "But will you allow me to touch you?" Kalona mused.**

** "In your dreams." I countered.**

** Kalona smiled at my comeback. I normally only had comebacks for Neferet.**

** "My love, she must talk." Neferet said.**

** "The Hell I will." I told her seriously.**

** "Shut your mouth, you dirty slut." Neferet yelled.**

** "What the Hell is wrong with you? I'm a virgin. You know that, as well as anyone." I wore that fact proudly. "Is everyone a slut, but you in your mixed up Darkness world?"**

** I saw her hand come up to slap me, her hand moved fast. Carlisle was by my side ready to defend me, when Kalona caught her arm.**

** "I told you that we must not harm her." Kalona said, in a calming voice.**

** Neferet pretended to be under his control, leaned in against him.**

** "But why, love? We need to know where Zoey and other fledgings are hiding. She is just a bug in our way." Neferet said, the last sentence harshly.**

** "She may prove usefully to us, my love." Kalona said, planting a kiss on her lips.**

** "Ewww. Do not do that in front of me." I did not need the image of Neferet kissing anyone.**

** Neferet, knowing this fact well, placed her hands on his face, deepening the kiss.**

** "Disgusting." I turned around, ready to barf. "I'm out of here."**

** "Heart." I heard Kalona's voice.**

** "Later." I said, leaving. Carlisle followed me.**

** Carlisle was one of the Raven Mockers who found interest in me. Most Raven Mockers were hard for me to feel. They were like empty voids, with a trickled of emotion flowing through them.**

** I sat on the wall that surrounded the House of Night. The Raven Mockers were placed on 'guard duty' on the wall. They never bugged me, didn't even give me the time of day. Some had feelings of annoyance at my free rain around here. The rest just didn't bother to care. No one does, because everyone just left me do what I wanted. Always have. Except Neferet. Boy I hope she burns in Hell. Now if you really knew me, that's not like me. Before Kalona came out of that tree, I was a good girl, even around Neferet. We despised eachother sense the moment we met.**

** "Heart." Carlisle's bird like voice, broke my thoughts.**

** "Yes, Carlisle?" I asked, politly.**

** His worry for me hit me like a pound of rocks. I made sure I didn't let him see my discomfort from it.**

** "Are you okay?" He asked, voice starting to sound more human by the second.**

** "Yes, I am fine. Do not worry about me." I told him.**

** I felt that he would not listen to me. No one who cares for me ever does when I tell them that. And do tell them that a lot.**

** I looked out at the storm, wishing I was with Zoey. I'd pleadge to be her worrior in a heart beat if she'd let me. She wont. Not to mention the fact that females aren't suppose to be worriors.**

** "I'm sssorry that you cannot join your friendsss." Carlisle said.**

** He sat next to me. Sometimes, I sware he was a mind reader. He wasn't, though. I head already asked him. So I turn to my second conclusion; I'm just that damn readable. Goddess.**

** "Me too." I responded.**

** I swear, having an affinity for feeling people's emotions, really can become a problem. I do love it, though, a respect my Goddess' wishes and allowing me to have it.**

** "Have you been drinking blood lately, Heart?" Carlisle asked, sounding so human and stern.**

** "Nope. Not since your father came up from that tree." I said, without thinking about it.**

** I felt his worry and anger. Then his pride covered it up, "Father will not be pleased."**

** "I'm sorry, but that's his problem. This is my choice." I spoke softly.**

** "I'm sorry you've chosen this." He spoke quietly.**

** We stayed in silence for a while, before I sighed, getting off the wall and going inside. I hated being here without anyone I care about being here. I wasn't particulary watching where I was going with I smaked right into someone. I fell on my butt. I looked up to see Kalona. Goddess help me.**

** "I am so sorry, dear Heart." He held out his hand for me to take it.**

** I took his hand, only to be polite. He pulled me up to my feet.**

** "Is your butt alright?" He goes to touch my butt.**

** I let go of his hand, backing way. He was going to touch my butt? Pervert.**

** "I would very much apreciate it if you did not touch me." I told him, kindly.**

** "Your wish is my command." He bowed to me.**

** "Is that so?" I asked, curious.**

** "Of course." He smiled at me.**

** It was his smile that made all the girls fall over him.**

** "Good, then you will stop asking me about my friends." I said, quickly.**

** I felt the dispointment of my answer go through him.**

** "If that is your wish." He said.**

** "It is." I stated.**

** "Anything else?" He asked.**

** "When I think about it, I'll tell you." I told him.**

** "Please do." He sounded and felt like he really was pleading.**

** I walked away.**

** I layed down in the cool grass near the horse stable. My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump and land on my feet. Taking a deep breath to calm my speeding heart beat, I took out my phone. The calar ID said **_**Aphrodite**_**. I answered the phone.**

** "Aphrodite." I said.**

** "There you are, girl." I heard her sigh of relief. "We've been worried sick about you."**

** "I'm fine." I told her.**

** "We know that. Nerferets the only fucking who would ever want to hurt you. It's your seperation from us. We don't need you going crazy on us." Aphrodite complained.**

** "I'm fine."I repeated.**

** "You under that Kolana spell?" She asked.**

** "No, I'm not." Aphrodite thought i was too nice for my own good. She was probably right.**

** "You better not be. You have to be careful. I sware, you are too nice." Told you.**

** "Yes, you mentioned that before." I told her.**

** "Maybe you'll listen to me one of these times and stop being so god damn good." Aphrodite cursed. "Aphrodite." I heard Alex say.**

** Alex was one of the red fledgings. I felt no emotion from him most of the time. Once in awhile, I'll feel something. He's so close to going to the Darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that he trusted Stevie Rae, he'd be with the other red fledgings.**

** "What is it, Alexander?" Aphrodite snapped at him.**

** "Be nice." I warned just as Alex said, "Stevie Rae told you to be nice."**

** "Shut up. I can't hear both of you at the same time.**

** "Be nice." Alex and I said at the same time.**

** Then I heard the most beautiful sound ever. Alex laughed.**

** "Holy fuck." Aphrodite whispered.**


	2. Dream

**2:**

**Dream**

** I walked into Kalona's office, on my own free will**

** "Heart." Kalona said, "Isn't this a pleasant surprise."**

** "I have a couple questions." I got straight to the point.**

** "Ask away." Kalona smiled.**

** "I want to know where Stark's room is and have you or Neferet heard from my friends?" I asked.**

** "No I have not and neither has my love. Why do you want to know where Starks room is?" Kalona asked.**

** "None of your business." I told him, in a soft voice. "Zoey texted me." Total lie. I'm not allowed to talk to Zoey. "They're thinking about coming back tomorrow."**

** He better not realize I'm lying. Otherwise I might possibly lose my trust with him. But I could feel his trust with me and happiness about them coming back. There's something else, but he was hiding it from me.**

** "That's wonderful news. Now about Stark. Tell me your intentions with him." Kalona ordered.**

** Oh I get it. He was afraid that I'd convince Stark to go against him. Not that would be on purpose.**

** "I need to talk to him." I said.**

** "About?" He asked.**

** He wasn't going to let it go. I could feel it.**

** "About what he's thinking." I lied. "I want to know what changed with him. He's the only connection I really have to my friends here. I want to talk to him."**

** It wasn't entirely a lie, but that doesn't mean that it was entirley truthful.**

** "I see." Kalona mused. "He's in the boy's dorm."**

** "Thank you." I told him, leaving.**

** I knocked on Starks door. It was a half hour before dawn. He would either be in there or soon will be coming. The door opened and I founded a pissed off Stark.**

** "What?" Stark asked.**

** I felt his annoyance and wanted to make it go away. As the image of it leaving him passed through my mind, I felt it leave him. That's weird. Never had that happen before.**

** "I need to talk to you." I said.**

** "I need to sleep in a half an hour." He said, actually sounding polite.**

** "I know. That is why I came now." I said firmly. "Are you going to let me in?"**

** "Why should I?" He sounded annoyed, but I could feel his curiousity.**

** "Just let me in." I said.**

** "FIne." Stark turned around and walked into the room.**

** I followed him in and shut the door behind me. Stark sat on his bed, feeling tired.**

** "What do you want?" Stark asked, harshly.**

** "This." I walked up to him and placed my finger tips of his forehead.**

** I gasped when I felt the Darkness in him. Stark moved his head so I wasn't touching him anymore.**

** "What the Hell is your problem?" Stark asked.**

** "The Darkness rolling around inside of you, that's what." I said.**

** "Stay away from me." He ordered.**

** "And what about Zoey? You gonna push her away too?" I asked.**

** "Zoey is not here." Stark said, avoiding the question. I did not miss the pain that shot through him at the mention of her name.**

** "She will be. And when she is here, she's going to want to see you. The friend she made before you died. The one that connected with her." I snapped.**

** "That Stark is gone. She's going to have to get over it." Stark shot back.**

** "Zoey won't. Because she's Zoey. She's Nyx's High Priestess."**

** "So what?" Stark was on his feet now.**

** I hadn't seen him move. He was faster then when he was a Blue Fledging.**

** "That old Stark is not gone. He's within you and he will not leave. Zoey will release him and there will be nothing you can do about it."**

** "Lies." Stark hissed.**

** "You know me, Stark. Do I lie to the people I care about? Ever?" I asked him with such seriousness in my voice.**

** "You don't care about me." Stark said.**

** "I would not be here if I didn't." I said, in a much more calm voice.**

** "Dawns' approaching. You need to leave." Stark said.**

** "I am not going anywhere. I'm sleeping in here with you." I crossed my arms, daring him to say different.**

** "The Hell you are." Stark said.**

** "Oh, shall I get Kalona and see what he says?" I asked.**

** "I don't give a fuck what he says." Stark said.**

** "Okay if you say so." I walk to the door. "I'll just go get him then."**

** "Fine." Stark mumbled.**

** "What was that?" I turned toward him.**

** "Stay. But you are not sleeping in my bed with me." Stark snapped.**

** "I wasn't asking to." I said, quietly.**

** "You know, I remember you being much nicer." Stark said, recalling the fact that I would have never yelled at him or anyone else for that matter.**

** "So do I." I agreed.**

_**I was in the most gorgeous beach. The beach had a nice meadow surrounding it. The meadow was surrounded by mountains. Like kind you saw in Colorado. Big as sky scrapers, but dark and dangerous, like it had secrets. But down below it with the meadow, the sun shined beautifully on it. With the dark mountains casting it's shadow, it made it stand out more. The beach was layered in sand and shells and rocks. The ocean spread out for miles. The sun left a sparkly scene in the ripples. Little islands and rocky mountains could be seen far out into the ocean.**_

_** "I knew you would like this place." I heard the familiar fallen angel's voice.**_

_** I turned to face him. This was just great. "Why are you interfering with my dream?"**_

_** "I wanted to see you. Talk to you." Kalona said.**_

_** Bullshit. Was what I wanted to yell, but that's mean. "I don't believe you."**_

_** "Have I ever lied to you?" Kalona asked. **_

_** "I don't know." I said, honestly. "What I do know is that you've been sneaking into girls' dreams at school and seducing them. For reasons I don't want to understand."**_

_** "I wouldn't do that to you." He said and I felt his honesty.**_

_** It's because of my whole nice shit. That I'm so radiant with good and light that no one wants to do wrong to me. In other words, keep me innocent. That sounds pathetic, I know, but Hell, I'd do it. Plus, I respect it when others do it towards me.**_

_** "Okay." I said, not really knowing what to think.**_

_** I had to be on my guard with him. He can be trickish and if I'm not careful, I'll fall for it so easily. I could feel his intentions though. All he wants is my trust and to be friends. Actually, to be honest, he wants to be my best friend. To be able to trust each other more then anyone, even though he knows he can trust me more then anyone.**_

_** "Let's sit. You need to relax." Kalona sat in the sand, legs crossed, feathers lightly blowing in the breeze.**_

_** "I'd have a better chance at relaxing if I was asleep, thank you very much. But I'll sit." I did, feeling the sand with my hands.**_

_** That's when I noticed I was wearing a light blue sun dress.**_

_** "Did you put me in this?" I asked.**_

_** "No, you were wearing that when you came." Kalona laughed.**_

_** I smiled. I couldn't help it. He was happy, with no strings attached. I love it when people are happy, no matter who they are.**_

_** "Well it's pretty." I said.**_

_** "Yes, it looks very nice on you." Kalona nodded.**_

_** "Thanks." I said, trying to find anything in that statement that meant more then what he said.**_

_** "So tell me how your conversation went with Stark?" Kalona asked.**_

_** I shrugged, "It was nothing special. I had to yell at him to get him to see that I wasn't trying to cause him any problems."**_

_** "You are sleeping in his room." He didn't ask the question.**_

_** "Yeah I am, but not in the same bed. I had to threaten him to let me sleep in there." I shook my head.**_

_** "What did you threaten him with?" Kalona asked.**_

_** "Telling you." I answered simply.**_

_** Kalona laughed, "Yes, I would have taken your side, but wouldn't allow you in the same bed. Not just because I wanted to peek into your dream tonight."**_

_** "I don't have those kinds of feelings for him." I said.**_

_** "I know you don't." Kalona looked out over the ocean. "You and my son, Carlisle seem to be getting close."**_

_** I took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry. He just hangs around me all the time and I don't know why. I know it's only been a couple nights, but I'm use to it. He's nice and seems to like me for me and not my kindness. I'm sorry, really. I'll tell him to stop hanging out with me." My voice was full of worry and strain.**_

_** "Whoa, hey calm down." Kalona said, looking me now, body faced towards me.**_

_** He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to his chest.**_

_** "Take a deep breath." He ordered.**_

_** I did, until I felt most of the tension leave my body.**_

_** "It's okay that your getting close with my son." Kalona smiled, "Your right, he does like you, for you. I see that his liking is becoming more then of friendship."**_

_** "No." I said, in horror. Then my voice went to the strain and worry, "But what if I don't like him like that back? I don't want him to be hurt." I put my face in my hands.**_

_** "Heart. Don't worry." Kalona spoke in a commanding voice, "Whatever you choose, my son will be alright."**_

_** "But..." He cut me off.**_

_** "No, buts young one. What happens, happens. It is not your responsibility to make sure it turns out okay, and it will not be your fault it turns out bad. Which it will not." Kalona was speaking sternly and full of wisdom.**_

_** "Okay, your right." I said.**_

_** Kalona smiled down on me. That's when I realized it. I had let my guard down. I had let him in. I had trusted him. And he didn't use any manipulation to do it!**_


	3. Doing Nyx's Biding

**3:**

**Doing Nyx's Bidding**

**I sat on the wall that surrounded the House of Night with Carlisle and two other Raven Mockers that I learned that their names were Damon and Simba. They wouldn't talk unless I did first.**

** "The Moons out." I said, randomly. "It's beautiful."**

** "It is." Damon said.**

** "What?" Simba asked.**

** "Nothing." Damon said.**

** That was it. It was as simple as that.**

** I saw the limo pulled up in the drive way of the school. The Raven Mockers and ****Aristos with some Sons of Erebus went to stop the limo in it's tracks.**

** "There back." I said, happily as I sprang to my feet and got ready to run down to the limo.**

** Carlisle caught my arm and I almost fell off the wall.**

** "Carlisle?" I asked.**

** "I don't think you should go down there." He said.**

** "I'm going." I told him, seriously.**

** He let go of my arm. I jumped off the wall, landing lightly on my feet. I ran to the limo. I was defiantly slower then the other and it didn't help that I had late start.**

** Zoey had gotten out of the car with our friends. They seemed to be agruing with Aristos. When I got close, I realized the problem.**

** "What's going on?" I asked.**

** "Nothing you need to worry about." Aristos waved it off.**

** "If it's about my friends, Aristos, then I defiantly need to worry about it." I told him, seriously.**

** He shot me a warning look, "I don't know if your friends are allowed in."**

** "I don't care if there allowed in or not. There coming in." I said, trying to keep my voice light and serious.**

** I felt the curiously of my friends as they listen to me fight back against the Son of Erebus.**

** "You do not have authority, Heart." Aristos said.**

** "Is that so? Well so would like me to tell Kalona that you are not doing what I want?" I asked.**

** "No." A Raven Mocker said.**

** "Heart, listen..." Stephan trailed off.**

** Besides Darius, Stephan was the only Son of Erebus that listened to me after Kalona raised from the earth. The others just kind a stopped. I don't know how the explain it.**

** "No." I said, "You listen. They are my friends and they are coming in. And there is nothing you can do about it."**

** "She has a point, Aristos." Stephan said.**

** "Shut up, Stephan." Aristos said, "She is not in charge. Neferet and Erebus are."**

** "Exactly." Carlisle said, coming to stand next to me. "My father ordered you all to do as Heart wants."**

** "Neferet has warned us about letting certain people in." Aristos said.**

** "I don't give a fuck what Neferet said." I told him.**

** There was a gasp from my friends.**

** "OhmyGoddess." Zoey said.**

** "Are you ears deceiving me, or did Heart just swear?" Darius asked.**

** "Oh she did alright." Shaunee said.**

** "And it wasn't even directed at Neferet." Erin said.**

** "Ssshe wantssss them in." Carlisle said. "There is nothing you can do about it."**

** Aristos hesitated, "Fine."**

** "Alex go and stay with Heart." Zoey ordered.**

** That's when I looked at Zoey for the first time. She was hurt. Who in the name of Nyx dared to hurt her? I was seeing red.**

** "Um, Z." Aphrodite said, "Your Protector's having issues."**

** I advanced on Darius, "Who the hell hurt her?"**

** "Whoa!" Jack said.**

** "Neferet in a Raven Mocker form." Darius told me.**

** He wasn't affected or had he taken offense to my anger.**

** "I'll kill her." I turned on my heel and stormed toward the school.**

** "Stop her!" Zoey said.**

** Carlisle was in front of me, "Calm yourself, Heart."**

** Stephan came up to me and took my arm, pulling me to the side. His grip was light, but firm.**

** "There are more important matters to deal with at the moment." He told me seriously.**

** I tried to pull away from his grip, but he held tighter.**

** "Heart." Zoey started. **

**He pulled me to face Zoey and my friends, but before he could speak, Erin did.**

** "Come on, Heart," Erin said. "Calm down."**

** "Yeah, girl, there's no reason to flip," Shaunee said.**

** "Zoey is hurt," I practically yelled.**

** "Yes, but getting upset the way you are is no way to fix things." Darius said.**

** "Want to bet," I challenged.**

** "Neferet being dead will not solve our problems," Damien reassured.**

** "It will end the problem with her," I said, coldly.**

** "Heart," Zoey tried.**

** "No," I hissed.**

** "Listen, Heart," Stephan took my chin, making him face me. His tone was stern, but gentle, "Zoey is hurt. She needs you. She doesn't need you on rampage to kill anyone."**

** "But..." He cut me off, squeezing my arm slightly.**

** "She needs Neferet's healing," Stephan told me.**

** I nodded. I realized something strange; I believed and calmed down for him, when I wouldn't for the others.**

** I could feel that the others had all realized the same thing.**

** "Alex go with Heart," Zoey said, "Stay with her."**

** "Stephan," Aristos said, "You go too. Keep an eye on the Red Fledging and make sure Heart stays calm."**

** Stephan nodded, following us back towards the school. Carlisle came as well, watching Alexander closely.**

** "Why were your friends so shocked back there about your behavior," Carlisle asked.**

** "Because her being mean to anyone, but Neferet is something no one has seen before," Alex said.**

** "What's your problem with Neferet," Stephan asked.**

** "She's absorbed in Darkness," Was my answer.**

** I found Aphrodite in the hallway. She was torn between barging in on Zoey's healing or not. And believe me, she really wanted to.**

** "Aphrodite," I got her attention.**

** Carlisle had taken Alex somewhere. Alex wanted to see something. I didn't argue and neither did Carlisle. Carlisle didn't want Alex around me because he felt he was dangerous. He too felt how close the Fledging was to Darkness.**

** "What the..." Aphrodite jumped and foot and turned to find me. "Holy shit, Heart, you scared the scarp out of me."**

** "Sorry." I blushed.**

** "Now that's the Heart I remember," Aphrodite stated, "What was up with you, girl?"**

** "Sorry, I was mad," I kept looking down at the ground.**

** "That's just it. You mad? Thirty minutes ago I would have laughed. It's not like the sweet-hearted, can't hurt a fly, girl I've known sense you came to the House of Night." She meant it. I could not kill a fly. "What happened?"**

** "You guys left me here," I stated, "Alone."**

** "It was for the best... We all felt that." Aphrodite's tone was quiet, "You knew that."**

** "I know," I said.**

** "Then what happened," Aphrodite practically yelled.**

** I held my ground. "Being left alone with Neferet, that's what happened." I snapped.**

** "Whoa, hey sorry. I know she's a bitch, but there are things everyone has to do. Whether or not we like it," Aphrodite said.**

** "I know, sorry." I grumbled, feeling guilty that I had snapped at her.**

** "Heart." We all looked to see Carlisle.**

** "That's your Raven Mocker friend," Aphrodite stated. Then she paused. "What the Hell are you doing with a Raven Mocker as your friend!"**

** Stephan, Carlisle, and I flinched.**

** "That's my own business," I said, trying to stay calm.**

** "I thought you said you hadn't fallen under Kalona's spell" Aphrodite said.**

** "I didn't," As far ask I knew anyways. I remembered last night.**

** "Then what the Fuck do you think your doing, befriending a Raven Mocker," Aphrodite asked.**

** "He hung around me while I was here on his father's orders and things became close," I stated.**

** Aphrodite wanted to say more, but with the Raven Mocker and of the Sons of Erebus there, she didn't want to say something that would cause problems. She hoped she hadn't already.**

** "I'm ssorry to disturb you, Heart," Carlisle sounded worried.**

** "What is it, Carlisle," I asked.**

** "Alexander, he's in the horse barn," Carlisle said.**

** "Shit," Aphrodite cursed, "What was he doing away from you, Heart?"**

** "I um... He said he was curious about something. I told him to go find out what it was," I shrugged, "Carlisle said he'd go with him."**

** "Zoey told him to stay with you, Heart," Aphrodite sounded anxious.**

** "You have to come, Heart, please," Carlisle begged.**

** I nodded, following him with Stephan on my heels.**

** I walked into the horse barn. Carlisle stayed out because he couldn't be in the barn. The horses go wild. That's why I was here, though, because the horses would probably go nuts with a Red Fledging too. Stephan had gone to report in with Aristos about something I had no clue about. He had stopped half way to the barn and looked lost in thought. He then stated he had to go see Aristos and marched off.**

** I found Alex in a stall with a black stallion. Lenobia was leaning against the door of the stall watching with a hard look on her face. I felt the awe and confusion by what she saw. I wasn't even sure I knew what I saw. It was mind boggling.**

** Alex was petting and talking soft words to Moonlight, the horse I had always come to when I needed to be with a horse. Alex was so calm and at peace I swear I was dreaming. I knew I wasn't thought. I felt that he was no where near Darkness right and that was shocking.**

** "Alexander," I asked in confusion.**

** "Oh hi, Heart." He grinned at me. He grinned at me? My heart stopped and then he went back to looking at the horse.**

** My heart sped back up to normal speed. I wondered what the Hell was going on.**

** "H..hi," I said.**

** "Alex always came to visit Moonlight, like Zoey with Persephone, before he died," Lenobia spoke in a knowing voice.**

** "That's great," I smiled wide at the fact that they can re-connect again.**

** "It's strange. They have the same connection as before," Lenobia stated, "What's weirder is the fact you and Moonlight have your own connection."**

** Alex's head shot up, "You do?"**

** I smiled softly, "Sure."**

** I stretched out my hand to Moonlight's nose. He immediately put his nose on my hand. I petted it gently. Alex watched in his own confusion and awe.**

** "Before Alex, Moonlight didn't let anyone ride him, barley touch him," Lenobia said, "I remember them when seeing Zoey and Persephone. When Alex died, he didn't let no one touch him. But that was little before you showed up, Heart."**

** "I never had any problems with Moonlight. He and I felt like one when we rode," I said, memorized by the memories.**

** "Why don't you and Alex ride Moonlight tonight," Lenobia suggested.**

** I looked over at Alex who was now stroking Moonlight again, in peace again.**

** "Yes, alright," Alex paused, "If that's okay with you, Heart."**

** "That'd be great," I smirked.**

** Alexander saddled up Moonlight and leaped onto the horse. I took Alex's stretched out hand and swung my leg over. I lightly placed my hands on his waist.**

** "I would hold on tighter, Heart," Alex said, just as he instructed Moonlight ahead at a speed I was not ready for.**

** I gripped tighter on his waist to keep from flying backwards. We sped around the horse barn and around the House of Night. It was better then I remember. No, there was something more. I had felt like one with Moonlight before, but with Alex, it was like we were all three connected. It was strange and the most safest and peaceful feeling ever.**

** After what seemed like hours, but was only about ten minutes, Alex pulled Moonlight into a soft trot and then finally stopped. We were near a stone bench in one of the courtyards. Alex slipped off, then helped me off. He tied the horse to a tree then sat me on the bench. He started pacing. His emotions were too mixed up for me decipher.**

** "Alex," I asked, in worry.**

** "You felt that, right?" Alex asked. "That connection?"**

** "Yeah, I felt it," I stated.**

** "Aren't you curious about what it is?"**

** "Of course."**

** "How do we find out?"**

** "I don't know."**

** Alex continued to pace in silence. After awhile of him not coming up with nothing, he sat next to me.**

** "Is this okay?" He asked me.**

** I looked at him confused, "Is what okay?"**

** "Our connection. Us being together like this," He was so worried it wasn't okay.**

** "Why would it not be okay?"**

** "Because I'm a Red Fledging."**

** I giggled light, "And that would make a difference?"**

** "I'm like the walking undead," He spoke softly, "You shouldn't want me near you."**

** I took his hand, "You can be whatever you want and I will still accept you. You. Not what you are, but what's in here."**

** I pointed to his heart.**

** "You mean it?" He asked, looking hopeful.**

** It made my heart beat leap into my throat.**

** "Of course." I squeezed his hand.**

** I looked toward his eyes. He had beautiful deep blue eyes that matched his blond hair. We kept looking in each others eyes. I couldn't get place his feelings, there was too much. I couldn't focus on them and i didn't want too.**

** I jumped a foot and was on my feet, "Zoey."**

** It was only one word, but it was enough for Alex to know what was going on. He went over to Moonlight and untied to rope from the tree. He got on the horse and then helped me up. He steered Moonlight back to the stables.**

** Alex and ran into the infirmary to find Darius with a practically naked Zoey. Stark was near the door with his bow. Kalona was also in the room pleased.**

** "What's going on," I asked.**

** "Nothing," Zoey said, looking down.**

** "Your wrong," Stark told me as he slipped past me and out of the room.**

** "Kalona," I faced him.**

** "As Zoey had said, it's nothing," He was highly amused.**

** "The truth," I ordered.**

** "Heart," I heard Zoey's voice.**

** I turned toward her.**

** "Leave it alone." Zoey told me.**

** I felt the same realization at the same time, Zoey did. I had become stronger with my independent and was becoming more out spoken. And Zoey didn't need that.**

** "Okay." I chocked out.**

** "Come with me." Kalona took my arm and lead me out of the room.**

** Alex didn't follow and I didn't struggle against Kalona's hold. I let him take me where he wanted.**

** The next thing I knew, we were standing in front of Kalona's office. He opened the door, and pulled me aside. He let go of my arm and I re-adjusted my balance. I found Neferet in front of me.**

** She smirked at me and my blood started to boil, "What happened to the little light princess?"**

** I snapped. I lunged at Neferet, fist ready to punch her in the face. I barely heard the door open behind me, but I did feel the needles pierce my skin. Neferet's fingers were flung toward me and I felt the Darkness, shaped like big needles' pierce my skin. One hit my chest, above my heart, another my right shoulder, three in my stomach. I flew backwards and my back slammed into the wall. I slid to the floor.**

** Kalona was by Neferet's side, preventing her from doing anything else, "What were you thinking?"**

** "She was going to hit me," Neferet screeched, horrified that he was sticking up for me after I had almost attacked her.**

** I felt Carlisle near me.**

** "She wouldn't have done that and you know it," Kalona hissed. "And even if she did, it wouldn't have hurt in the slightest."**

** "She would have damaged my beautiful face," Neferet hissed back.**

** Carlisle looked in my line of vision, "Heart."**

** "Carlisle," I groaned in pain.**

** Kalona knelt down next to his son, "Can you heal her, Neferet?"**

** "I will not," Neferet said, "And even if I would, I couldn't. She needs blood."**

** "Will she live without it," Kalona asked.**

** "It's possible, if she's healthy," Neferet answered.**

** "She's not," Carlisle said.**

** "What," Kalona demanded.**

** "She hasn't drank any blood sense you rose, from the tree, father," Carlisle answered.**

** "Why did she starve herself? Why wasn't I notified of this," Kalona wanted answers.**

** But Carlisle wasn't going to give him them at the moment. I watched as he used his beak to tear open his skin on wrist.**

** "Son, I don't know if that will work," Kalona said.**

** Carlisle didn't listen to his father. He was determined to try. He was ready to do anything to keep me from dying. He painfully put me on his lap and held his wrist to my mouth. I gave him a look that said, **_**Are you sure?**_

** "Yes, now drink," He ordered.**

** I nodded. I licked up the blood that had already leaked, then wrapped my mouth around the wound and drank. The blood trickled down my throat feeling me with pleasure. I felt the same pleasure go through Carlisle. Carlisle's blood was so good, it had the best taste I'd ever tasted. Nothing could compare to this taste.**

_**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Understanding

**4:**

**Understanding**

** I released Carlisle's arm when I knew I took enough and I hadn't taken too much. I lick the wound and it closed. **

** "I've never been fed off of by a Vampire or Fledging, but it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt," Carlisle said, in awe.**

** "I've never tasted Raven Mocker blood before, but I gotta say, it's most delicious." I told him with a grin.**

** "Hopefully it will be the last," Kalona said, wearily.**

** Kalona started to stand up, when I grabbed his arm, "You have to keep this a secret."**

** "What? The fact you drank from one of my sons," Kalona arched an eye brow.**

** "No. The fact that it's possible to Imprint with one of your sons," I said, seriously.**

** Everyone in the room froze, just as Alexander and Stephan came into the room. They also froze at the sight of me on Carlisle's lap and holes in my shirt.**

** "What happened," Stephan asked.**

** "She attacked me," Neferet said.**

** "I didn't touch you," I told her harshly.**

** "You would have," Neferet said.**

** Kalona used my grip on his arm to pull me to my feet. I then let go of his arm and Carlisle stood next to me.**

** "I'm fine," I told them.**

** "You weren't," Carlisle stated.**

** I shrugged, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. Alex and Stephan followed and once we were out of the room, I let go of Carlisle's hand. We walked in silence to the lunch hall. I wasn't hungry, but it was dinner time for everyone else. In the lunch hall, I sat next to my friends at our table with Stephan, Alexander, and Carlisle.**

** "What happened to you," Aphrodite asked.**

** Ooops, I forgot to changed my shirt.**

** "I lunged at Neferet, fell intention of hurting her and she hit me with needles with Darkness," I answered.**

** "Darkness," Jack asked.**

** I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.**

** "Heart," Zoey tried to get my attention.**

** I was still hurt and confused, because if I couldn't help Zoey anymore, what was I suppose to do? I've wanted to protect and be with Zoey ever sense I met her. She was so full of Light and destiny. She was special and the next High Priestess. I knew I needed to be there for her, protector. Everything has changed, though. I've changed. I want her safe and happy more then anything, but if she doesn't need me anymore, where do I go, what do I do?**

** I looked at Zoey, waiting for her to speak, "You've changed and I know you already realized this already, but I don't need you anymore. You have your own life to live now, I know it. But I know you. You don't understand. I think you need to talk to Nyx."**

** I snapped, not because of Zoey, but because of the stress of all this. Being left behind, separated from my friends, Neferet, trying not to fall under Kalona's spell Zoey hurt, Zoey being hurt by Neferet, Zoey not needing me anymore, the attack with Neferet, Imprinting with Carlisle, and Zoey telling me that she didn't need me and to get lost. Not that she meant it that way.**

** But it hurt and all the stress had gotten to me. I shoved away from the table and made my way towards the door. Stephan was in front of me.**

** "Where are you going," He asked.**

** "No where," I moved around him.**

** He stopped me again.**

** "Heart," I heard Damien's voice.**

** I felt their worry.**

** "No, just leave me alone," I pushed past Stephan and went to the door.**

** "She's just stressed and needs some time alone," Carlisle's calm voice said.**

** "How do you know," I heard Aphrodite's ask just before I left the hall.**

** I ran into Darius.**

** "Heart," He said.**

** "Your girl friend and Priestess, are in there," I pointed to the door as I moved past him.**

** He grabbed my arm, "She's your High Priestess too."**

** "Not anymore," My words shocked him so bad, I was able to fee his grip and walk away.**

** Kalona was the next person I ran into and his worry for me radiated off of him, even before he saw me.**

** "This is your fault." I told him as I moved past.**

** That was a lie and mean on so many levels. It was Neferet's fault. I was going to feel very guilty with this over and give hundreds of apologies.**

** I sat on a stone bench in a court yard, wanting to rip something to pieces. I wasn't paying attention to anything, but my own anger. I didn't even notice when Stephan sat next to me.**

** He didn't speak to me right away, but I eventually noticed him**

** "Go away."**

** "I am not," Stephan spoke calmly and stern.**

** "If you don't leave, then I will," I looked at him to show him how serious I was.**

** "When I went to see Aristos before, I wanted to know who I could talk to that would tell me about you. He told me anyone of your friends would give me specific things, others minor details. I don't have to be Imprinted with you now, to see what your going through."**

** I was in shock, "Ho..how do you know I'm Imprinted with Carlisle?"**

** "I have had to study it. I know the signs better then a lot of others," Stephan said.**

** I hardened again, "Just because you understand, does not mean you can help."**

** "Heart, you are an amazing Fledging. Nyx herself has branded you with her happiness and insight on love," He told me.**

** I was in shock again. Why was I listening to him? I cold just walk away from him and I should. I would have if it was someone else, I realized once again that I trusted him. I believed him and wanted **_**him**_** above all others. I was shocked by own realizations.**

** "Your being honest," I stated.**

** "Of course I am," He was confused about why I had said that.**

** I smiled at him. The confusion and worry just swiped away from him. I looked into his deep brown eyes. His emotions started to swarm and get mixed up.**

** "I think Zoey was right, Heart. You need to talk to Nyx," Stephan spoke hesitantly.**

** "Will you come with me," I asked.**

** Shock filled Stephan, "You want me to go with you?"**

** "Yes, I do," I nodded.**

** "Okay, then I will," Stephan said.**

** So Stephan knew about out of body trips to see Nyx. Well he was one of the Sons of Erebus. Not that all Sons of Erebus' were exactly 'smart.'**

** We walked to Nyx's temple and I kneeled down in front of it. Stephan stood next to me.**

_** I'm sorry to bother you Nyx, but I need your help. I know I don't deserve it after the way I treated everyone and few minutes ago, but I just don't know what to do anymore. Zoey doesn't need me anymore and has sentence me away from spending my life with her. What am I suppose to d? You brought me to Zoey, you showed me my path, you showed me what I needed to do. I accepted it. I love it. But now it's not that easy. Showing me doesn't work the way it did in the past. I need your help Nyx, please.**_

__**I felt Nyx's presence as if flowed around me. I felt Stephan feel it too and the next thing either of us knew, we were in a cave. The cave was beautiful. Light up with crystals and peaceful essence. And there was Nyx, looking just like her statue, but more amazing. Light radiated off of her and love and peace. It simply could not be told, how standing in her presence actually felt.**

_**My daughter and son, welcome,**_** Nyx's gentle voice said.**

** "Nyx," I bowed.**

** Stephan did the same, besides me.**

_**You have done well to come here for my guidance. There are things you need to know.**_

** "I'm listening," I told her, intently.**

_**Zoey cannot win this war in the future, if the ancient ones are turned over to Darkness, like Neferet plans to do.**_

__**"Ancient ones," Stephan asked.**

** "Neferet wants to convert them," I asked.**

_**Yes, my children. The ancient ones are an ancient society of people, like the ancient Guardians. **_**I had no idea what she was talking about, but Stephan stiffened by my side. **_**They are a natural society and must be converted to the light or know Neferet's true self.**_

__**"And you want me to talk to them about it," I asked.**

_**Your the only one who can, my daughter. You carry my presence of Light and know Neferet better than one on earth.**_

__**"If that is your wish, I will do it," I stood proud to be accepted an adventure from my Goddess.**

_**I knew you would. You may take three people with you and only three. Your Consort, Warrior, and your mate.**_

__**"Well sense I just Imprinted with Carlisle, he's my Consort. I don't have a Warrior or a boyfriend," I said, in thought.**

_**You must find a Warrior. your mate, doesn't have to be your mate.**_** Though by the way she was talking, I figured she knew who my mate would be. **_**It may be a friend.**_

** I notice Nyx glance at Stephan. I wasn't sure what she meant by it.**

** "Okay, so where are the ancients," I asked.**

_**You'll have to figure that out for yourself, my daughter. I love you and you my son. Stay safe and keep the Light close to you.**_

__**Everything went black and then I woke up in my own body in front of Nyx's statue.**

** I sighed, standing up. Stephan looked at Nyx's stature, deep in thought. My own thoughts were reeling. I wanted Stephan to come with, but could I take him away from his life here? he'd be safe from Neferet, but it's still his life. And if I were to take him, it might be implying that he would or something be like my boyfriend. Especially sense he heard what Nyx had said. But would that be all that bad. I wondered to myself. I needed to figure out exactly how I felt about him. I wanted him and that was all I knew. What kind of want, was it? Did I have to right to claim ownership of him?**

** I was cut out from my from my thoughts when Stephan looked at me. I felt his determination and something more that I did not know. Then I froze when Stephan got down on one knee and took my hand. Oh my Goddess, what was he doing? My heard raced as started down on him.**

** "Heart, Nyx's Light bringer," Where did he get that? "I ask to be your Warrior, I ask your permission to protect you from anything and everything. Nothing will hurt you as long as I live. I will be with you I pledge to be your Worrior. Will you have me as your Warrior?"**

_**Yes, of course!**_** I wanted him to be my Warrior, he would be mine, but it couldn't be that simple, is it?**

** "Why are you doing this," I asked.**

** I didn't like cutting the air the flowed around us. The power, Light, love, and peace. I didn't but it did falter.**

** "Because someone needs to. I want to you. You deserve it. You need it. I want to accompany on your trip to the Ancient ones. I want to be your Warrior, I want to protect you," He kept talking.**

** I put my index finger over his mouth to keep him quiet.**

** "I Heart, Nyx's Light bring, accept you, Stephan Son of Erebus to be my Warrior forever," I said.**

** I felt the magic that flowed around us, went through us, connecting us. I felt Stephan stiffen as it, but the next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me and his arms wrapped around my shoulders.**

** "Thank you," He whispered in my ear.**

** I hugged him back, "No, thank you."**

_**AN: PLEASE REVIE**_


	5. A New Red Vampire

**5:**

**A new Red Vampire**

**I walked through the halls of the school, deep in thought. I needed to bring a friend, a mate. I was screwed! All my friends were Zoey's friends. I couldn't take them away from her. I wouldn't. Never. What was I going to do?**

** Then it hit me. No, it seriously hit me. Aphrodite ran into me. I would have fell to the floor if Stephan hadn't caught me. Aphrodite was on the phone, talking rapidly. The only reason Stephan hadn't stopped Aphrodite from running into me was because she had turned around the corner at the same time we did.**

** Aphrodite hung up the phone a second later and I felt her worry.**

** "Heart," Aphrodite said, "Damn girl, we've been looking all over for you."**

** "I didn't go very far. I'm sorry about snapping at you guys," I apologizing.**

** "That doesn't matter. You were stressed and it was expected. Z telling you to get lost was not right, but it was the only way. You wouldn't have gone otherwise," Aphrodite babbled.**

** "Your right," I told her.**

** "Of course a few hours ago, the idea of you snapping at anyone would have made me laugh shitless," Aphrodite said, "Anyways, everyone's looking for you."**

** She led the way and I followed her silently.**

** "I just got the phone with Stevie Rae. We considered the fact that you might have gone there," Aphrodite said.**

** I froze.**

** "That's it," I announced.**

** "Huh," Aphrodite turned around.**

** "A Red Fledging. Aphrodite, I need to see Zoey, now," I told her seriously.**

** "Okay, okay, we were going there anyways," Aphrodite continued leading us.**

** We followed her into the girls dorm room and then up to Zoey's room. Zoey enveloped me into a hug when I was barley into the room.**

** "I am so sorry," Zoey said.**

** I hugged her back, "And I'm sorry for snapping."**

** "But you had all the right to," Zoey let go of me.**

** "That doesn't make me feel less guilty," I said, as if it was obvious.**

** "That's the Heart we know," Jack grinned at me.**

** "Let's not have a fucking sorry fest," Aphrodite said.**

** "That might be a good idea," Stephan said.**

** Darius side looked us, then grinned.**

** "Wow, you work fast, Heart," Darius commented.**

** "Thanks," I blushed.**

** "What are you talking about, Sexy," Aphrodite asked.**

** "Stephan is Heart's Warrior," Darius said.**

** "Shit," Aphrodite cursed.**

** "Your serious," Zoey asked.**

** "He is," I stated.**

** "Is that what you two were up too," Shaunee asked.**

** "Making out too," Erin continued.**

** "No," I flushed bright red, realizing that actually wanted to.**

** "Leave her alone," Stephan said, "She has something's she needs to discuss with you."**

** "Have fun," Alex stated, as he walked past me.**

** I hadn't noticed him before, I grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"**

** "None of your business," He tried to jerk his arm free, but I held harder.**

** "Why are you mad?"**

** "I'm not," He kept struggling.**

** "Alex,"**

** "Leave me alone," He practically shouted.**

** I lightly pushed him in, shutting the door**

** "No," I said, "I'm not letting go off mad, besides what I need to talk about involves you."**

** "The Hell it does," He shot at me.**

** "Alexander," Zoey said. Alex glared at the floor. "Listen."**

** "I took your advice, Zoey," I began, "I talked to Nyx."**

** "You did," Zoey asked.**

** "She tells the truth," Stephan said, "I was there to bear witness to this event."**

** "I asked him to come," I flushed again.**

** I felt Alex's anger increase. Was he jealous?**

** "Nice," Aphrodite commented it, "She's taken my advice and becoming more..."**

** "Shut it, Aphrodite," Zoey said, "I want to know what happened."**

** "I think we all want to know what happened," Damien said.**

** "Not much really," I shrugged, "Have any of you heard of the Ancient ones?"**

** When no one spoke, Alex did, "Yes."**

** "What do you know about them," I asked, curious.**

** "They've been alive sense ancient Greece. They live in the same way, they only worship Nyx, though," Alexander went on, "They're Vampires that have been alive for a long time, hence the name Ancient ones. They are like a neutral party between Light and Darkness. Rumor has it they live in Atlantic."**

** "That city that supposable underwater," Zoey asked.**

** "Exactly," Alex said, "It's like in a cave underwater. They live in a waterfall."**

** "I bet it's beautiful there," Erin said.**

** "I second that," Shaunee said, "Hey, Twin, they must have some pretty good clothes."**

** "Have you seen people in Greek's clothes," Damien asked.**

** "No," The Twins caroused.**

** Damien sighed and started to tell what they wore, when Aphrodite cut in, "We don't need a fashion tip on Ancient people."**

** "Why do you need to know about the Ancient ones, Heart," Zoey asked.**

** "Because I need to go there before Neferet does and convince them not to go on her side," I said.**

** "She would try to get them on her side," Darius asked.**

** "Yes, she wants to rule the world and to do that she needs them. Zoey, if she does, there is winning against her," I told her.**

** "Then we've got to go convince them that she's evil," Aphrodite said.**

** "No," I said, quickly, "You guys have to much work that needs to be done here," I said, "That's why I need to go. Plus, I'm the only who can convince them."**

** "Why is that," Damien asked.**

** "Because she is Nyx's Light bringer. She represents Nyx's Light," Stephan said.**

** "What's all the shit about Light and Darkness," Aphrodite asked.**

** "Long story," I dismissed it, "I also know Neferet better than anyone."**

** "That's true," Damien said.**

** "You can't go alone," Zoey said.**

** "I won't be. Nyx said I needed to bring three people. My Warrior, Consort, and boyfriend," I said, "That's why Stephan pledged to be so soon."**

** "What about the other two," Aphrodite asked, "You don't have a Consort or boyfriend."**

** I swallowed. I didn't want to lie to them. I wasn't sure if they should know about it yet. So I prepared myself to lie to the people I cared most about, "Well I... Imprinted with Carlisle." So much for lying.**

** "What," Everyone said. It rang through the room.**

** "What the Fuck did you do," Aphrodite asked.**

** "Why would you drink blood from a Raven Mocker," Darius' voice was calm.**

** "When did you," Damien asked.**

** "What did his blood taste like," Jack asked. That stopped everyone in there tracks.**

** "Yeah," Aphrodite asked, "How did his blood taste?"**

** "It was the most wonderful blood I have ever tasted," I said.**

** "Ew," Was my response from everyone.**

** "Look, I haven't had any blood to drink sense you guys left," I said, "And Neferet pierced me with Darkness needles, I was going to die."**

** "You had no choice," Darius confirmed.**

** "No, I didn't," I said, "But look it doesn't matter that I did or didn't or with who or with what. Because I did."**

** "You can break it," Darius offered, but knew it wouldn't do any good.**

** "I can't, not on purpose," I told them truthfully, "Besides, I like Carlisle and I want him as my Consort."**

** "You want him to be," Aphrodite asked., "There evil."**

** "Are not," I defended, "Just like there father is not, it's Neferet."**

** "He has gotten to you," Aphrodite said.**

** "If he did, do you think Nyx would ask me on this journey," I asked.**

** "No and you wouldn't lie," Zoey said, "Under Kalona's spell or not."**

** "See? So I'm not," I said.**

** "She is right," Darius sighed, "Maybe she has things to teach us."**

** "Of course she does," Alexander said, "We can learn so many wonderful and good things from her."**

** Everyone looked at him in shock, even I did, but he ignored all that. He walked right up to me. I could feel his determination, respect, and love flying off of him. It was so strong, I could barley think until he started talking.**

** "Take me with you," Alex asked, "Please."**

** "What," I asked, bewildered and confused.**

** "Take me with you to Atlantis," Alex said, "I want to be there with you and help you. I want to learn from you. Learn your kindness. I want to learn**** more about you, as much as I can."**

** I started at him, too shocked to move. I could feel the truth of his words, though. He needed my Light, but more importantly, he needed me. And I wanted to give him wanted he wanted. I wanted him in the light, with me, far away from the Darkness.**

** The Light swirled around me and my Goddess gave me the words that I needed to say.**

** "Yes, Alexander, you may come with me on my journey and let Light be your guide," As I spoke, more Light gathered around us, causing curiousity from my friends. Nyx's presence was also mixed in with the Light. They would take it as that. "Let Light guide you, through me as you follow me to the ends of the ocean."**

** "And father," Alexander begged.**

** I nodded, "I grant you permission to journey with me where I ever I go as long as you choose Light, my Goddess, and me."**

** "Light," I heard Zoey and Aphrodite confused quesiton.**

** The Light gathered within Alexander, making him gasp.**

** "Light is love, compassion, understanding, and more. Accept it. Let it fill you up take you as far from Darkness as possible, for Darkness is nothing, but hate, anger, and power. Do you accept love and Light," I asked.**

** "I do," Alexander said, without hesitation.**

** He listened to everyone word I said. He knew what he wanted, this was it. But then I felt something else that I hadn't before, something else that I didn't realize he wanted before. He wanted me.**

** The Light filled him up and he crouched over, groaning as if he was in pain, which yes he was in physical pain. Why? I got my answer, when the Light subsided, releasing itself from Alexander. Alex straightened up with a big smile plastered on his face. Many of us gasped in the room. I hadn't expected this, not in the slightest. Alex's red cresent moon on his forehead was nwo filled in and he tattos across his face. The tattos reminded me of wind, wind dancing across his face. He was a Red Vampire.**


	6. Leaving Causes Stress

**6:**

**Leaving Causes Stress**

** "I'm dreaming, right," Aphrodite asked, "I did not just see Alex and Heart form a bond that caused him to become a Red Vampire."**

** "You're not dreaming," Zoey said.**

** "Fuck!" Aphrodite cursed.**

** "Thank you," Alexander told me, as he looked up at me and then he gasped.**

** "What," I asked, taken back.**

** "Um..." Alex took my arm and faced me towards everyone else who also gasped.**

** "Seriously guys, what the Hell are you seeing," I asked.**

** Aphrodite pulled out a mirror out of her Perce and held it up for me. I took the mirror from her, gasping myself. My own blue crescent moon was filled in and I had tattoos dancing around my face going along my neck. They were like streams of light flowing along my face with hearts at the end of them.**

** I passed the mirror to Alex so he could see his own tattoos. I heard him gasped when he did. **

** "I can't believe that turned me into a Vampire," Alex said, confused.**

** "Yeah, I was surprised by that too," I said.**

** "It would make sense if Zoey had done it," Darius said.**

** "No," Stephan said, "You guys are underestimating, Heart."**

** "Dude," Jack said, "She's like Zoey now."**

** "No I am not," I defended, there was no way I would be able to compare myself to Zoey.**

** "You two are the only Fledglings with filled in crescent moons and tattoos," Darius said.**

** "So," Why was I fighting this?**

** "Maybe, to do your task," Darius said, "You need to be like Zoey to prove your difference."**

** What ever anyone was going to say, they didn't get to, Erik walked into the room.**

** "Hey, Erik," I smiled, "I haven't seen you all day,"**

** Where was I?**

** Erik shrugged, "Nice shirt, are you sure you should be wearing it when it shows part of your chest."**

** "You're not suppose to look," Zoey gasped.**

** "I'm not," Erik defended, "I was just asking."**

** "Z," Erin said, "Not that I don't like the fashion statement that Heart is setting here, but.."**

** "She really needs another shirt on," Shaunee said.**

** "I got a shirt in the second drawer, there Heart," Zoey pointed behind me.**

** I looked behind me and went digging. I found a black shirt that matched my dress black pants. I went into the bathroom. I knew they'd catch Erik up to date with what happened. Once I was all dressed and ready to go, I looked in the mirror. I seriously did not look like I had got pierced with Darkness needles. I swear that my skin was glowing and I felt great. What is in Raven Mocker blood that's so special? I knew the answer, though. Immortality. Kalona's blood.**

** That made my mind wonder to Carlisle. I bet that he wanted to know where I was. He probably felt what happened with Stephan and Alexander. I wondered what he thought about that. I wanted to see him and be with me like he has been the last few days. But something was different, I wanted something else as well, but I wasn't sure what that was.**

** Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was still huddled around and was now chatting about random things. Erik, Zoey, Aphrodite, Darius, and Stephan were deep in a conversation. The others were talking to Alex about something that he seemed happy to tell them. Alex looked happier and that made me smile. Accepting Light really was for the better with him.**

** He caught me staring and smiled at me. I smiled back and he decided to make his way toward me. The group of Fledglings followed him and that made me giggle. As Alex reached me, he grinned wide.**

** "How do you feel," I asked him.**

** "Wonderful," His eyes shinned, "Thank you so much."**

** "You said that already," Not exactly those words, but still, "That's Light you know."**

** "Much better than Darkness," Alex said, "No wonder Stevie Rae and the others are so much more kind and happy."**

** "Yeah, you're going to want to thank Nyx for this as well," I told him, "It wouldn't have been possible without her."**

** "Okay, I will," He nodded seriously.**

** "Good," I turned towards the other group, "Hey Stephan, I'm going to go look for Carlisle. I need to give him an update."**

** "I'll be there in a second," Stephan said, but he looked torn.**

** "No, you can stay," I told him, "I won't go anywhere."**

** He looked at me, "I'll come with you."**

** I titled my head to the side, curious about his response. I molded it over in my head, trying to figure it out. I came up with nothing, though.**

** "No Stephan," I said, "You and Alex stay with Zoey."**

** "But..." Alex tried to protest.**

** I looked at Stephan, "You'll know if I know need you."**

** He gave me a long and hard look, before nodding.**

** "Heart," Alex started.**

** "I'll be fine," I said as I went to the door. But his worry stayed. I wasn't positive exactly what he was worried about.**

**I wondered the entire school and could not find Carlisle. Zoey had told me how to get a hold of your Imprint, but I didn't want to do it that way. I didn't know how it worked. Heath and Zoey's Imprint was strong and I didn't know how strong ours was.**

** So I did something I knew I was going to regret, I went to Kalona. I had harden with him again after when happened with Neferet. He did take my side, in front of me, but I had no idea how he acted when I left.**

** I knocked on Kalona's door. I had already checked his office. So I decided to go to his room. I already been to every inch of the school and he wasn't there. Neither was Neferet. I hoped to my Goddess that I wasn't walking in on anything.**

** I walked in and found Kalona sprawled across his bed, laying on his side, wearing no shirt, and wings confortable against his back. He was on his laptop. I had half a mind to walk out, it was weird enough being his bedroom. Here he was on his bed, half naked, looking like God. Not that I do anything with him.**

** "Heart," Kalona shut his laptop, standing up.**

** I shut the door, staying quiet. If someone didn't know me, they'd have thought I was ready to start a make out sesion.**

** "Let me appolagize," He started.**

** "I won't," I told him, "What happened was not your fault. It was Neferets'. Her actions are not yours. I don't care what anyone says about it."**

** He looked at me long and serious, before saying, "Why have you come?"**

** "Why are you acting so serious," I questioned, slowly taking a few steps forward.**

** He looked away, "Seeing you like that, knowing you would die..."**

** "Wow, I'd hate to see what your like if the same thing happened to Zoey," I restorted.**

** Kalona's head snapped up. His emotions were all mixed up and unreadable.**

** "You'd kill Neferet," I nodded, "Good. Of course you'd have to get past the fact that your soul and heart would bee hurt in more ways then you can imagin."**

** "How do you know that," He asked, curious, but there was no trace of humor.**

** I walked up to him and traced my hand over his heart, "Because I can feel it within you."**

** He shivered undernieth my touch and I removed my hand.**

** "Why have you come," He asked again.**

** "Are you going to visit Zoey tonight," I ignored his question again.**

** "Yes,"**

** "Good, you'll be in a better mood," I nodded.**

** He didn't say anything and we stood there in silance. I trailed over his emotions. He liked me being here. He was glad I was here, it proved I was alive. He wanted to wrap his arms around me in a protective hug, but he didn't have the permission. It was a little over powering and took me a second or two to make sure I didn't wrap my arms around him.**

** He was feeling guilty about what happened, even after I told him it was not his faullt. He was feeling of self hatred and I wanted it all to be gone. I may not like the manipultive side of him, but it was better then this. He was happy. So like any bad feelings I felt, I imagined it leaving. But I was just imagining. The wierd thing was, as I was doing it, it was leaving him. I should have considered this more, but he actually did wrap his arms around me and squeezed the living Hell out of me. He was happy, though.**

** "Ah, Heart," Kalona said, "What am I going to do with you."**

** "Let go of me," I breathed out, "I can't breath."**

** "Oops," He dropped me.**

** I stood there, catching my breath and Kalona laughed.**

** "Your cute, you know that," He chuckled.**

** "You almost sufficated and squash me to death, do you know that," I shot back, jokingly.**

** "Sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck with a sly smile on his face.**

** I shrugged, feeling better now that he was done with being guilty.**

** "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," He told me.**

** I looked at him confused, "Do what?"**

** The door opened and Neferet walked in, "Are you done sulki..." She trailed off when she saw me. she took in our closness, "What's going on?"**

** "None of your buisness," I crossed my arms.**

** "When it involves my Consort, it does," Neferet said, harshly.**

** "Well that's wierd," I pretended to be deep in thought, "Considering the fact that Kalona is not your Consort."**

** I turned my attention back to Kalona who was smiling at me. His eyes were full of wonder and his feelings radiated awe and respect.**

** "Where is Carlisle," I asked.**

** As I spoke, the door opened and Carlisle walked in. Interesting timing.**

** "You've been looking for me, Heart," Carlisle asked.**

** "Yes, everywhere," I told him seriously, even though I didn't find this to be a serious matter, yet.**

** "I'm sorry, I needed to eat," Carlisle said.**

** At the moment, I did not want to know what he was eating. I sighed and motioned for him to come in as I sat on Kalona's bed. Neferet shot me a dirty look that meant that she did not like my free rain. Kalona sat next to me, curious as to what I had to say. Carlisle walked in, slowly, watching all of us, causessly.**

** "Come here, please," I motioned with my fingers so he could stand right in front of me.**

** He did, and his emtions went from causeness to worry. I took both of his hands in mine and his worry spiked up as did other feelings that didn't take the time to decifer.**

** "I have Imprinted with you, Carlisle, as I'm sure your well aware of," I said.**

** "Yes, I know," He nodded, "I felt your emotions, you know. I felt you looking for me, your needd for me, andd your need to tell me something. I also felt... other things before..."**

** He didn't realize what those things were, but it was clear that he did not like them.**

** "Yes those were from Stephan pleadging himself to be my Warrior and..." I was cut off.**

** "What was that," Neferet said, suddenly interest in our conversation.**

** "Stephan, one of the Sons of Erebus, yeah, he pleadge to be my Warrior," I said.**

** Carlisle's hands tighten around mine. I felt Neferets anger rise and her sneakyness on me.**

** "Neferet, if you take one step out that door, I swear to you that you will not see another night as long as I live," I threatened.**

** Neferet gasped. That, coming from me was a more shock then anything I ever done.**

** "Besides," I smirked up at Carlisle, "You might be interested in everything else I have to say."**

** Neferet was still pissed, but her curiousity kept her and the fact that she was a little intimidated by my threat.**

** "Alex accepted Light and became Vampire," I said.**

** Carlisle removed his hand from my grip and ran his over my tattos, "You changed too."**

** "No, I'm still a Fledging," I answered simply.**

** "You have tattos and your cresent moon is shaded in, just like Zoey," Kalona said.**

** Kalona was curious as to the fact that why he didn't notice them before, or he did, just didn't realize the difference or what it ment.**

** Carlisle put his hand back in mine, "You changed Alex."**

** "With Nyx is help," I answered.**

** Neferet was getting more pisssed and worried by the second. There were now two threats that she had to worry about.**

** "Tell me what you needed to discuse with me," Carlisle said.**

** "You are my Consort," I stated.**

** Shock flowed through Carlisle, "Really? Are you sure this is what you want?"**

** "I am one-hundred percent pasative."**

** Mixed emotions flowed through Kalona, but what I mostly got out of it, was shock. First the fact that we Fledgings and Vampires can Imprint with his sons is a new thing. Second, I was keeping the Imprint with his son and even more, making him my Consort.**

** Carlisle moved fast, that made me jump. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. His head rested on my shoulder. I was in shock for a moment, then smiled and tried to hug him back. It was easy when I didn't have his wings in my way. He was flowing with happines. If I thought Alexander was happy with the Light radiating through him, but it was nothing compared to the happiness Carlisle felt. It was distracting and it made things hard to focus. Carlisle felt my uneasiness and pulled away.**

** "I'm yours, Heart," He stated happily, but also serioius.**

** "Oh no no no," I shook my head. It was bad enough, Stephan was mine, worse, I wanted him to be. Carlisle was different though. I wanted him with me, but some how, if I had ownership over him, I don't know. It just didn't seem right. Or at least not yet.**

** "What do you mean," Carlisle asked, confusion and hurt riding in him.**

** No. No hurt. I imidently imagined blocking the pain and I realize that there was no pain in him now. I stared confused. Then came out of it. I had to answer a question.**

** "I need you to be your own person and have you own rights. Please. Don't let me take them away," I begged.**

** He nodded, smiling, still a little confused.**

** "Whatever you want," He told me.**

** I nodded, not accepting it, but understanding it. I could feel that he knew that I was not ending this and that meant niether was he.**

** "Theres something else you need to tell me," Carlisle changed the subject.**

** I blinked and thought. There was no way I could tell him what we were doing as long as we were near Neferet and Kalona. I wondered how he would react once he knew we were 'inspiring' against his father. He said he'd do anything I wanted, would it be worth it? He'd find out soon.**

** "I'm leaving," I stated.**

** Carlisle went rigid. Kalona froze from shock and Neferets' emotions went wild. Carlisle's emotions were all mixed. Not knowing why I would leave, whether he should come with me or stay with his father. He really seemed like he was going lose it. I scotted more on the bed and pull him down on the other side of me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him. Kalona was watching curious, ignoring his other feelings.**

** I was trying to calm one of his sons with physical touch and soothing words. Something no one has ever done before. He certainly never has.**

** Carlisle put his head in my neck, trying to calm himself. I rubbing his back, rocked him, and spoke soothing words to him. But my mind was running through his emotions and seperating them. It was wierd because I could feel them seperating as my mind seperated them. I was too worried about making Carlisle better to think much of it.**

** Carlisle soon had a handle on own emotions as he wrapped his arms around my waist and made me yipe as he pulled me onto his lap. He so much taller then me, I realized. With his wings, it made him seem more intimiding, but it was also conforting. His arms and wings just fit around me, protectivly and the heat of his body was just so confortable. His emotions were orgonized and it he was calm now.**

** "Why are you leaving," Kalona asked, once he realized everything was okay.**

** He was in awe at what I had done to his son. His respect and awe for me just kept getting bigger after the confrintion with Neferet and I.**

** "Zoey dosen't need me anymore," I answerd.**

** I felt Kalona's worry and then his realization, "After you Imprinted with my son, you seemed upset and you snapped at me... You were under so much stress and you snapped when you realize this."**

** "No," I told him, "I snapped when she told she didn't need me anymore."**

** Worry filled the immortal. He knew how that must have hurt me.**

** "About what I said, I'm sorry. That's why you were so upset when I came here. It wasn't just from seeing me almost die," I was such an idiot. Why hadn't I realize this before?**

** "You had all the right," That was all he said on the matter.**

** "Why do you have to leave," Carlisle asked.**

** "Because I need to find my place, if it's not helping Zoey."**

** "You already know where your going," Carlisle stated.**

** I noted for the first time, Carlisles voice sounded so human. I wondered if it had anything to do with our Imprinting.**

** "I do," That's all I could say on the matter.**

** "Your not going," Kalona said, shocking everyone.**

** "Why," I asked, "Because I would take your son away or because if I don't he would miss me or he would be upset either way."**

** "It has nothing to with my son," Kalona hissed.**

** But it did and it was clear that it did. He just hadn't thought about it before.**

** "This is about you," Kalona said, "I don't want you leaving."**

** We all blinked at him, shocked.**

** "I have to," I told him.**

** "No you don't," Kalona shook his head, "I want you here. Where I can keep an eye on you. Where I keep you safe."**

** "Why would you want that," I asksed.**

** He didn't answer, because he could not put it into words.**

** "I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it," I didn't like his anger. But his need to want me close and to keep him safe, made me trust him. I also had to hold myself from giving into his want. That expression that said, 'Your pain is my pain', in my case, it really was. It went with not just pain, every other emotion and I needed to always be aleart.**

** "My Goddess has sent me on a quest, just like she had done when I needed to be there for Zoey, and plan to do it," I said.**

** He could feel my determination and knew nothing he said would make me not go. What he didn't like was that I was choosing Nyx over him.**

** "Okay, I can't change your mind," Kalona said, "Now the problem is; what are you going to do, son?"**

** Carlisle and his father looked eachothers in the eyes. I couldn't pin point there feelings to put them into words. Then Carlisle looked down on me and I looked into his eyes. I wanted him to come with me and I was determinded to convince him to. He felt my want and need. I couldn't go anywhere without him by my side anymore.**

** "I'm going with her," Carlisle stated.**


End file.
